


Lead

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Submission, Subspace, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, and a fucking freak and we loooooooove it in this house, mild but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Koushi jingles the silver buckle on the collar in his hands, gentle smile on his face and a softness in his order. “Take your clothes off and crawl to me.”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 15: Collaring
> 
> gwajewksgklj this is extremely self indulgent and i really enjoyed writing it. suga really is the perfect freak and i want all of this to happen to meeeeeeee
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy.

There's an intensity filling the space between you, feeling like it’ll boil over any second. You certainly didn’t expect to come home from a stressful day at work to find your boyfriend sitting in one of your armchairs--the _big_ armchair--fiddling with a shock of white leather that you almost forgot existed.

Honey eyes flick towards you and where you stand in your entryway, one shoe off. He’s still in his own work clothes--lavender cashmere sweater over a white button up, grey slacks--his sleeves rolled to his elbows and knees spread languidly.

Koushi jingles the silver buckle on the collar in his hands, gentle smile on his face and a softness in his order. “Take your clothes off and crawl to me.”

You fumble with your blouse and pants, nearly tripping out of them. Koushi watches you all the while, long fingers never stopping in their exploration of the thick white leather collar you had designed together. Like he’s trying to become blindly, intimately familiar with every loop, twist, buckle and eyelet of the thing. You wonder how long ago he got here, how long he’s had to look it over and feel it and think about it being latched around your neck just for him.

With butterflies in your stomach, standing entirely naked in your little apartment under the intense honeyed gaze of your partner. You quickly scoop your hair up onto your head in a--

“Did I tell you to do that?” Koushi’s voice slinks low into something a little more dangerous. You pause, staring at him, and he arches a thin brow back. You let your hair fall from your fingers, swaying messy around your shoulders and then sink to your hands and knees.

Koushi’s lips pull in a cheshire grin, and he spreads his legs wider, slumps a little further down in the armchair. From this angle you can see the press of his cock against his slacks, and your mouth waters. The living room was designed specifically with crawling in mind, no large pieces of furniture in the way to encumber your body in your mission to slink between Koushi’s thighs and sit obediently back on your heels.

“C’mere,” he breathes, sitting up and smoothing his empty hand over the warm skin of your shoulder. You eagerly shuffle closer, snuggle up against his thigh and chest. In his other hand, he presents the collar to you, open and one end sagging under the weight of a thick silver buckle and large o-ring. “Here. Look it over, baby. I want you to make sure it’s what you want before we start.”

You flip it over and around, feel the sturdy leather on the outside and soft faux fur of the inner lining with your fingers. It’s heavy, and thick, meant to cover almost all of your neck, and to withstand yanks and pulls. Heavily padded between layers to make it soft but the leather is stiff and new, an unblemished and pure white that is striking even against the brushed silver of the metal. The o-ring twists on a free spin mechanism that rings softly at the movement. The metal pieces are all chilly to the touch, and when you pull and stress the threads and attachments, it feels strong and secure, as it should be.

This collar was not cheap, nor would you or Koushi settle for anything of the like. You’re pleased in more ways than one that your money has been well spent.

All the while, Koushi lets his hands wander across your naked skin. He kisses the top of your head and pets down your back, cups one of your breasts and lets his thumb lightly pinch and tug at one of your nipples. He gives you a brilliant smile when you lift your head and a soft peck on the lips.

“I love it,” you tell him. There’s a warm heat building low in your gut. “Do you?”

“I do,” Koushi agrees, slipping the collar from your hands. Biting his bottom lip, he lets his elegant hand brush all over your throat, wrapping around the front and squeezing you close. “Though I do like choking you without anything in between.”

You shrug a shoulder, tilting your head back submissively. “You’ll still get to do that, Daddy.”

Koushi grins and kisses you, cupping the nape of your neck. It’s less refined this time, sloppier and needier. A long finger traces up from your belly to flick up at your nipple, and you jump, nipping at his bottom lip. He makes a playfully disapproving sound, pulling away and fisting the hair at the back of your head, drawing your head back.

“I know you’re just as eager as I am, sugar, but don’t forget to behave yourself,” he whispers, lids heavy while he gazes down at you. A soft kiss is placed to your parted wet lips, and your ass rolls where you sit back on your heels.

"Do I have to be good to get my collar?" You ask, daintily folding your hands on the plush carpet between your knees, even with Koushi tugging your head back by your hair.

He shakes his head. "Oh no. You'll get your collar whenever you want it. You'll get it whether you're bad or good. But the moment this collar is on your pretty neck, a few things are gonna change between us." You nod in understanding, and Koushi gives you another sweet peck.

His other hand traces over your lips. He taps a finger against them, and they part, allowing him to hook his digit into your mouth and across your tongue. You suck, and he watches with widening pupils as he speaks. “First, when you wear this collar, I expect obedience.” You nod, parting your lips for his middle finger to join the first. “Second, when you wear this collar, you’ll do nothing but crawl unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?” You hum and flutter your lashes, nodding again.

A third finger joins the two in your mouth, thrusting to the back of your throat and stretching your lips wider on his knuckles, gagging you. “You know the third one best, baby. Don’t you?” He shakes your head gently back and forth, slow grin pulling at his lips. You know he likes the humor reflected back in your drowsy gaze.

You slurp on his fingers when he withdraws them, dragging spit over your chin. You swallow, toes and fingers curling tight when he wraps his hand around your throat. “If I break a rule, I get punished.”

Koushi hums low and sweet. “That’s right. Good girl.” You share another peck, and he strokes a wet finger affectionately under your chin when he pulls away.

He releases you, sitting back in his chair with a luxurious sigh and a card of fingers through his silver hair. He gives you a smile, laying your new collar front down over his knee before spreading his legs wider. You raise an eyebrow but don’t question him.

He bounces his brows back at you, biting his bottom lip, pupils expanding in honey irises. “Take Daddy’s cock out, sugar.”

You lean forward, making sure not to bump your collar as you undo his belt and pants.

As you work, he pets your cheek. “How was your day?”

Your lips twitch, a downward motion he doesn’t miss. “Long. I’m glad to be home with you. I’d much rather be doing this.” You rub across the semi hard curve as you peel back his slacks, until his pretty, thick cock is hooked over the edge of the zipper, already leaking and warm in your hands.

Koushi pouts, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, but I’m glad you’re home with me, too.” Koushi strokes the back of his fingers down your cheek, down your sensitive neck, to rub into your shoulder. “You wanna suck me off, baby? Wanna taste me? Take your mind off of everything?”

You nod and give him big, pleading eyes, leaning your cheek into his thigh. “Please?”

A deep sound rumbles in his chest, and he nods, a pink hue already high in his cheeks. He shifts his hips closer to you, slouching lower in his seat. He cups both sides of your face, looking you over from under heavy lids while gently encouraging you closer. “Go ahead, sugar. Let’s feel good together, yeah?”

Your heart flutters in your chest. You let your eyes ease shut as you press his warm length against your lips, tongue swirling up the pretty dark vein along the underside, kissing the ridge of his flared tip as it squeezes wet out of his foreskin to meet you. Koushi groans, massaging your scalp and relaxing back, giving you unencumbered access to the clear beading of precum oozing from the slit.

You suck languidly at the pink head with a little noise of delight, tasting Koushi’s pleasure. It’s like a balm to your aching body and tired bones, getting lost in the quiet praise and pets from your lover, falling mindlessly into the familiar, easy task at hand.

Koushi’s short nails drag across your spine when you take a deep breath and work him deeper. His thighs flex under your hands, cock thickening between your lips, the beginnings of dark spots forming on his pants from your spit dripping down. You slurp as you bob up, twisting your head slowly while taking him to the back of your throat.

Carefully, as to not disturb your pace or hurt you, Koushi drags your hair up into a fist with a tender scratch across your nape and up into your scalp, letting it slide from his grasp down over one of your shoulders in a shiver-inducing touch.

“You don’t need to think about anything else, do you?” He purrs, gliding a hand down one of your arms, gripping the bend of your elbow to twist your arm and pin your wrist between your shoulder blades. You whine, muffled by the warm shaft between your lips. Koushi shudders, massaging your nape and squeezing your wrist in a hold that’s encompassing and comforting.

“No you _don’t_ , baby,” he drawls, pressing on your neck. “C’mon, take all of me. Warm Daddy’s cock in your throat. Deep breath--”

You do as you’re told, relaxing your throat and sinking forward until your nose is pressed to the soft cashmere of his sweater, which he quickly pulls out from between you and him, so you can feel the soft, flexed muscles of his abdomen.

“Good fucking girl,” he hisses, thighs squeezing your sides. “Keep your hands behind your back, uh-huh…” He helps guide your other hand to grasp your wrists in each, leaning heavy into his thighs. “Just like that.”

Metal jingles in your ear, and you jump when soft faux fur glides along the bulge of your throat, threaded between your neck and the small space between his thighs, cold metal just brushing your skin. Your surprise makes your esophagus contract on Koushi’s dick, bringing tears to your eyes while he moans.

“God, you’re gonna look so pretty in this, baby,” he huffs, cock throbbing against the tight wedge of your tongue. You gag again, wiggle in discomfort, but your pussy clenches with the warmth that comes from the inside of the collar, around skin you didn’t know was ever cold. Your heart races, and you dig your nails into your forearms, focusing on the feeling of submission hazing over in your mind, the soft wrap of your collar around your neck.

You choke around his length when he cinches the thick leather around your neck, almost too tight. You make a muted sound around his dick, your ability to breathe constricted for a thrilling few seconds before a long finger wedges itself between your heavy pulse and the fur. Koushi shushes you breathlessly, wiggling the digit until the smallest amount of relief gives itself over. It brings with it a hot rush flaring down your body, making your hair stand on end.

“That feel good?” He asks, voice nothing but a wrecked growl, fiddling with the buckle on the back with shaky fingers. “Feels like it should be there? Like your pretty neck is right where this collar belongs?” He groans and tilts his hips up just as the collar pulls tight for a second time, though not so aggressively. Your mouth stretches, and thick saliva pools around his dick with another gag when the crown meets the back of your throat again.

More fingers find themselves in what little space there is between your new collar and your neck, dragging you up and off him with a lewd, wet suck. You gasp, shudder a deep breath, and sit back heavy on your thighs, thick strands of saliva following, viscous precum mixing to connect your mouth with his dick. The collar presses into the front of your neck with his knuckles digging under the side of your jaw. Your vision fuzzes and you wheeze, nearly swaying off your support if Koushi wasn’t holding tight to the sturdy leather, pulling you back in when the room spins to press a hungry kiss across your wet mouth.

You have to turn your head away to catch your breath, trembling in an effort to keep your arms behind your back, falling limp against the arm he’s wrapped around your shoulders. Koushi continues to kiss your cheek and down, blessing your skin with lusty praise.

“Come here, my good girl,” he coos, gathering you up in his arms and pulling you up into his lap. He lets you catch your breath, groping down across your ass, softly scratching up your back. You can’t help but rub yourself against the wet press of his dick along your belly, pressed to your mons. Can't help nuzzling your face down into the soft cashmere of his sweater.

Long fingers gently pry your nails from your arms, and you groan when your arms fall limp. He rubs at the halfmoon indents left behind, kissing all over a shoulder and cheek.

"Did so good, baby, getting Daddy ready. And look at _you_.” He pushes you back a few inches, hands on your waist, and admires the wide grasp of the collar around your throat. Koushi gives you a stunning, loving smile, a thumb stroking fondly along the underside of your breast. “I knew you’d be so pretty.” Even though you’re still panting, spit down your chin, and wiggling in restless arousal on his lap, his sweet words make you moan and grip his biceps, leaning closer for a kiss. He gives you loving, wet pecks, nipping at your bottom lip. “So beautiful for me. Do you feel good in your collar, sugar? Hm?”

A little sound escapes you when he trails his kisses down your front, hands pressing to the middle of your back to draw you closer. His wet cock pins between your mons and his stomach, pulsing hot against your skin. “Yeah. F-Feels perfect, Daddy.”

Koushi glances up at you from between your breasts, from under thick lashes, rubbing the apple of his flushed cheek against the soft skin until his parted lips skim teasingly over your hard nipple. “I’m glad you like it,” he purrs, eyes never leaving yours. You watch him open his mouth against your breast, languidly suckling your pliable skin between his lips, tongue swirling around your areola. You hiss at the light drag of teeth, wiggling in his hold. He sucks away noisily from you, spit slurping off his chin before he gives the same, slow treatment to your other tit. You hiccup, pussy throbbing, arching against the soft, soft fabric of his sweater.

"D-Daddy?" You whimper, clutching at his shirt in a weak grip. Koushi grunts, tongue swirling around your nipple. "C-Can I kiss you? Touch you? Anything, please?"

He hums affirmative into your sensitive skin. He leans back into the plush chair, and you sag against his chest after him, your breast squished against his face, where he seems more than happy to have them. You grip his hair and push him closer with breathy, needy sounds of encouragement as he mouths and sucks at your tits.

From between your breasts, Koushi sighs and glances up at you from under drowsy lids, lashes flickering as he glances down towards your neck and then back up.

“You look so good with my collar,” he breathes again, turning his head to suck at the side of your tit. With a little sound and a tug to his pretty silver hair, Koushi leaves a stinging nip on your breast before acquiescing, tilting his head back for your requested kiss.

“Do you like being owned?” He whispers, voice like burnt sugar into your kiss, massaging slowly over your ass. He pulls one ass cheek up and out, the long fingers of his other hand curling in to cup your sticky folds. You rock back against him, easing your fingers from his hair and placing them against his warm cheeks. “You like having a Daddy that knows how to take care of you just the way you need it?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” you whisper back, rolling your hips back into the slow, circular rub of his fingers over your puffy labia, smearing your slick across his hand. “I love it.”

“I’m so lucky,” he sighs, nails of his other hand dragging in a slow circle over your butt cheek, pulling on it and groping deep into the muscle. “Not every Daddy gets such a good, obedient little girl to love.” You squirm, arching back again on his fingers, goosebumps following after the stinging scratches he’s left behind. He jiggles your cheek with a firm grip before landing a slap on the plump cheek of your ass. He digs his fingers into the sting, both of his hands now sliding between your legs, pulling your ass cheeks apart for easier access to your dripping pussy.

He moans, low and lustrous against your breast, fluttering his lashes up at you and baring his teeth in a smirk. “And you’re so _wet_ for me already. You’re so _good_ to me. I can’t wait to feel this pussy, baby.”

You shudder out a moan, pushing back against his fingers. “Please?” You beg, pulling on his hair again, panting so hard you feel light headed. You wonder if he can feel the way your little hole contracts and leaks just for him with the way his fingers are pushing against and across it. “I wanna feel you. Y-You said I could feel you, Daddy.”

Koushi laughs softly, gliding his hand up from your butt to wrap his arm around your middle. “I did, didn’t I? Why don’t you sit this pretty pussy on my dick, huh? Show me just how much you want it.” He pats your cunt with wet, sticky smacks, and you wiggle, struggle against his strong grip around your middle.

You whine, leaning your forehead into his shoulder. The leather of your collar digs up beneath your chin, and instinctually you swallow, feeling the soft ache from choking on Koushi’s cock flare slightly.

You push on his shoulders, but he keeps his arm latched around you, still playing with the wetness leaking out of you, smearing them all around and through your folds. It’s a frustrating lack of pleasure, his fingertips just brushing past your clit every now and then.

“D-Daddy…” You can’t help the bratty edge to your voice, sending him a wide, needy puppy-eyed gaze at his denial.

“C’mon, sugar, I’m waiting.” You groan in frustration, unable to escape his grasp. You feel his chest jump with another laugh, arching his hips up to poke you the crown of his dick against you. “Can’t you feel it?” His words are taunting, thrown back in your face for not being specific enough, for not outright telling him to fuck you

“I wanna feel it inside,” you whine back, fisting his shirt at his shoulders. He prods you again, fingers spreading your pussy so you can feel the silky skin of his length against your clit. “Please don’t tease me, Daddy, please?”

“No?” His voice lowers, sugary tone turning into dark, oozing molasses. He nuzzles your jaw, hand so tight in your flank his fingers indent into your skin, pressing your belly into his chest. You shake your head, arching your back when he bumps his hips up again, hoping the clumsy motion will somehow push him up inside you. Instead, it gets you a swift smack on the ass, and you groan in frustration. “And why shouldn’t I? I’ve been sitting here waiting for you, imagining just how good you’d look in this collar. You don’t think you should suffer just a little? Like I did?”

You huff, giving him a little bit of a stink eye. “Do I deserve it, Daddy?”

Koushi grins. “Sugar, you drive me crazy. If I had my way I’d edge you for it as much as I edge myself just thinking about you. So yeah, maybe.”

You pout. “Well, _you’re_ driving _me_ crazy right now. You said we were gonna feel good together. I wanna feel good with you, I want it so bad. Please let me make you feel good? Please?” You rub against him like a cat, squishing your breasts against his cheeks and chin, rubbing your wet mons against the cashmere between you, tickling your clit with the soft fabric and making you shiver. “Please fuck me with your cock? Please cum inside my pussy?”

He licks his lips, watching your beg from drowsy eyes. His fingers, squishing between your folds with a terribly wet sound, drum playfully against you. “You want it now?”

You nod, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. “ _Yes_ , I want it n--”

One of Koushi’s hands wraps around the bottom of the o-ring at the front of your throat, arm flexing between you, dragging you just close enough to be out of reach for a kiss. His eyes are bright and wide, watching your face as he pulls down, collar forcing you to follow. You feel the wet kiss of his dick through your folds and you wiggle until it catches and spreads you. He doesn’t stop pulling, slowly easing you down in one sure, even stroke, even when your mouth drops open and you gasp, pushing at his chest as if you could pull away, hips unable to sway up with his other arm buffered around your waist and your pussy hooked on his length.

A lame squeak escapes you, toes curling against the back of Koushi’s knees, cunt clamping with the merciless intrusion. “ _H’oh_ _fuck_ ,” Koushi breathes, spreading his thighs wider, splaying his hand on your back.

You sit on him and tremble, fists in his sweater, pinned in place with his strong hold on your collar. “D-Daddy, I need a second, p-please--”

His broad palm squeezes your ass cheek. “Just grind on me baby, c’mon, just grind--”

He rolls his hips up. You curse and desperately grasp his forearm barred against your chest, panting at the push up of his cock into your soft walls. You roll back with the movement, pulled forward again by his hand. It’s a slow motion, easing you into the stretch of him.

But it doesn’t last long.

Koushi’s watching you from under heavy lids, flushed across his cheeks, lips swollen from kissing and biting. You blink the tears from your eyes, gulp down a breath, and meet his gaze with a quiet whimper.

His jaw flexes shut, tendon popping beneath his ear, and juts his hips up. Your breath is shoved from your lungs in a shout, nails catching on his forearm, your other arm stiffening in an attempt to settle yourself. You barely bounce, maybe an inch, before Koushi is yanking you back down onto his thighs by your sturdy, sturdy collar. He bounces you again, and again, pulling you down immediately after, until he’s set a quick, almost cantering rhythm punctuated with your half-pained, half-pleasured cries.

Your breasts and ass jiggle with the fast pace you’re forced to take, trying to catch your breath and steady yourself from falling against the hard pillar of his forearm and chest. “D-D-Da-Daddy, w-wait, wait--”

Koushi tugs you forward. You have to brace your hands on the back of the chair, hunched under the pull of the collar, his lips next to your ear. His hips stall, but you’re forced to sit hard and entirely on his dick, walls clutching desperately.

“Don’t _tell_ me to wait when you were just begging for it,” he growls, hand on your ass pinching you til you roll back and forth. You squeeze your eyes shut, groaning and digging your nails into the cushion at the feeling of his hand slipping down between your cheeks, veeing his fingers around the slick that’s gathered around the spread of your pussy and the base of his cock. “Don’t tell me to wait when you’ve already drenched my cock. See how wet you are?”

He pushes on the ring, jabbing into the center of the collar. Thick and cushioned, it protects your neck from any injury, only forcing you to move on his command. You fumble with your grip on the cushion, winding your fingers into his sweater when your brain tells you you’re going to fall backwards. You don’t. Instead, wet fingers grip your jaw, musky with your juices that slip across your lips and into your parted mouth. Immediately you suck, teary eyes fluttering open towards Koushi, who watches you with molten, deep interest.

He pushes his fingers deeper across your tongue, and the tight fit of the collar feels perfect in resistance against the flex of your gagging throat. “See? Tell me you don’t like it, baby. Tell me.”

Your whine is muffled around his digits, scrunching your eyes shut when he bounces you once with his hips again. You do like it, the knife’s edge of pain and pleasure that seeps deeper into fiery need with every strong thrust, the desperation for him to not stop lest you slide back towards that too painful, too stimulated edge.

His fingers catch on your mouth as they withdraw, only to smack wet against your cheek. Your mouth drops open to moan, flinching slightly and quickly opening your eyes. Koushi’s brows furrow with his effort and he’s beginning to sweat.

“Tell Daddy you like it,” he hisses, pulling you down into the upward jabs of his hips, gravity making it feel like his cock sinks even deeper than before, especially on the next upwards fuck. He does it again, starting with a slow, swaying motion, filling the air with the noisy wetness of your pussy, before it degrades back into that quick and needy smacks from before.

“I l-love--I love it--” You struggle to get the words out past the force of his hips, beginning to push your own into that heavy fall, helping to bounce yourself over and over. Your clit smacks his abdomen now, and you almost fall forward, half suspended by Koushi’s grip on your collar, back arched with the way your neck hangs.

You find yourself yanked forward, splayed across his chest. He wraps his arms around you and thrusts up so hard you gasp and push up onto your knees on reflex, finding yourself clamped in place against his chest once again for his use. He snaps his hips fast up and dirty up inside you, grip unyielding and assured. Your moans are loud and unrestrained in your quiet living room, only able to tug at the cushions and Koushi’s hair as he rails you, his slick abs dragging over and over and over across your clit at this angle. You clamp on him suddenly, head fuzzing over with familiar warmth of your orgasm coming upon you.

“S’my good girl,” he pants into your shoulder, growling into the softness of your jolting breast that he quickly captures in his mouth, pushing it up with a strong cup of his hand. He suckles hard, cheeks hollowing out until you squeal and cum, locking your arms straight and burying your face into the soft cashmere of his shoulder with a choked off scream.

“ _Oh fuck! Daddy!_ ” You call, anxious with the rapidly rising and tightening tide of your end, your hips twitching in wild, thoughtless directions on his cock.

Koushi grunts against you, quickly grasping your hips and yanking you down on him, breast popping from his mouth with a sting. You sob and writhe, curling in on his chest as he rubs your clit quickly, aiding the ride of your peak. What feels like hours of breathless, crying trembling and wet, gushing squelches across Koushi’s stomach and dick is interrupted by his honeyed praise in your ear.

“ _Ooooh_ , you squeeze Daddy so good, you just don’t want to let me out, do you?” His palm presses into your belly, pushes on the quickly rising pressure with his unrelenting back and forth flicks of his fingers across your clit. “Wish Daddy could be in your pussy forever, huh? Wish we could fuck and breed til we’re both drained fucking _dry_ and then do it all over again. _Yeah baby?_ ”

You can’t speak, breath caught in your throat as his saccharine, condescending words push all the buttons he’s intimately familiar with. You keen, hips quaking as you squirt across his lap, soiling his pants, the chair, and the bottom of his shirt and sweater with cum. Your belly clenches so hard your hips thrust back and up, halfway off his cock so hard it makes Koushi hiss and chase your pussy with his hips

“ _Yeah_ you _do_ ,” Koushi groans, voice full of pride and uneven with the way you tighten and squeeze around him and the force with which his fingers flick your clit. He pulls his wet hand back, pushing you back down on his dick with an obscene squelch. He pulls you to lie on him again while you shake and come down, while you thrust and hump across his lap, squeezing you firmly. “Yeah, my _beautiful_ girl, my _good_ girl. So, so good to me, _oh_.”

You pant into his neck, curled up and feeling small as your bearings slowly return. Koushi’s still hard inside you, his thighs a little restless beneath you. A sign he’s close but not quite there.

Koushi places gentle kisses across your shoulder, towards the arm closest to him draped across his shoulder. “Think you can make Daddy cum now, baby?”

Your movement is sluggish, belatedly pushing yourself up. You lick your lips, mouth feeling dry from your moaning and your panting. Koushi gives you a smile, petting strands of hair away from your face, cupping the back of your head and pressing your cheek into his shoulder.

“Open,” he whispers. You curl your tongue out over your bottom lip, and a glob of spit rolls over Koushi’s lip, dripping slow through the short distance between you to land along the pink plane. A cracked, needy sound escapes your sore throat as he sucks the excess back into his mouth from his chin, and his cock throbs.

You’re dragged into a sloppy kiss, positioned back upright after a moment of tenderness.

“Lean back, sugar,” Koushi orders, soft and sweet. “Grab my knees. I wanna see you when I cum.”

One arm back behind you wobbles precariously on an orgasm-loose joint, and you whine. “I--I can’t, Daddy.”

There’s a soft tinkle of metal with Koushi’s fingers once more winding around that heavy o-ring. His pupils are blown wide, his other hand dipping under your butt to grip a wet cheek. “Daddy’s got you baby. Daddy won’t let you fall. You trust me, right?”

You nod, shivering with each breath. Your arm almost gives out when you grasp back for his other knee, moaning weakly as you slump back.

Koushi moans, too, arms flexing to pull you into a rolling grind. Your reclined body bobs softly with each thrust, breasts swaying and entirely on display. You curse and quake, nails digging into the silver slacks covering his knees. From this angle, you can see the dark wet spot that’s gathered all up his nice sweater and across the top of his pants, the glisten of your cum across his pale skin and the shaft of his cock. You stare, blissed out at the sight of his pretty pale skin flexing with each thrust, the way his slightly darker, veined shaft drags back and forth, pulling creamy proof of your pleasure out over and over again, gathered at the base of him and over the silver of hips and thigh you can see.

Your heart swells. He made you feel this good. He always makes you feel so good, to the point that it’s absolutely mindless and relaxing and so, so easy to fall into his rhythm and praise. He makes you feel good and safe and loved in all the right ways, in ways you know no one else ever could.

“Oh, Daddy…” Your voice is weak, just those two words enough to make you breathless. Lifting your gaze, your lips parted and eyes sleepy, you find Koushi already looking at you. Your pussy flutters on him at his heady gaze, and you give a lazy roll of your hips into his upwards grind, his cock sliding over swollen, overused nerves right into place with a wet, lewd crackle of slick. “...I m-made a mess.”

Koushi’s cheeks flush dark, the muscle in his forearm flexing. A groan is punched from his throat, tugging you hard onto his cock. You wince, grip his wrist, and feel his cock suddenly gush hot cum deep inside you.

“O-Oh my god,” he whimpers, sinking low and dragging you into another messy kiss. You’re more than happy to sink against him, pussy sucking on his flexing cock, taking his cum deeper. “Yeah, baby, you _did_ make a mess, _all over_ D-Daddy, _oh fuck_.” His words are breathy and uneven, taken from him with each rush of sticky seed. You hum against his mouth, finally, finally relaxing upon him, wiggling your hips down onto his as the tickle of his release immediately starts to ooze out of you and roll down his balls.

It’s silent except for your shared heavy breaths. “Fuck,” he laughs against your cheek, arms wound tight around you once more, his brow furrowed. He shivers, chokes a gasp with an aftershock, and you both tense and relax with the euphoria shared between you.

You make a needy sound, and Koushi turns his head, meeting your mouth in sweet, loving kisses. You feel so weak, but pleasantly so, sunk into the cushions of the armchair and the warmth settling into your bones.

Koushi hums and smiles, giving you a look full of love. A finger traces along the top of your collar, the back brushing your jaw. “I love you.” His voice is gravelly and almost breathless. You make a sound of happiness, murmuring the declaration back and wiggling closer, his softening cock almost slipping out of you.

He pats your butt. “Okay. Let me see.”

You know what he means. It takes you a second to get up the strength and courage to do it, always a little embarrassed when he asks. Koushi strokes you slow and patient up and down your back all the while.

You sit up, his dick finally falling from inside of you. You both giggle at your clumsy struggle to move, Koushi holding you tight while you shift off his lap. You sink easily to the floor, unable to support yourself on your legs, slipping your arms from his grasp to turn and sink forward onto your chest with a sigh, messy pussy on display. Your thighs quake, knees aching from kneeling over his lap for so long, but you do your best to hold the position for as long as possible.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Koushi mutters, splitting his fingers between your swollen folds and pushing them back, watching you shiver and clench his cum out of you when he teasingly brushes across your achy clit. He scoops his fingers through it, smearing it up across your asshole and down over your thighs, unable and unwilling to catch all of it as it quickly drips down to the floor between your knees. He clicks his tongue, an amused sound purred from his throat. “Messy baby.”

You rub your face into the soft carpet with a little whimper, fingers curled into your collar as a means of grounding yourself. Your boyfriend hums and kisses across your presented ass cheeks, petting down your arched back to gently pull you up by the leather. He wraps his arms around you, giving you a firm squeeze.

“You did so good.” He presses a kiss to your damp cheek, fingering along the high edge of your new collar. “Is this a comfortable fit? Did it feel okay with me tugging on it? You like it?”

“Yeah,” you croak, sinking back against him. Koushi kisses your tear-streaked cheek some more before he sits up with a groan, massaging your shoulders. You let your eyes droop closed, leaning back into his knees, head lolling across his thighs as he helps you come down from that subspace he took you to.

You come to from your hazy moment of rest with the sounds of his sweater and button up being discarded, landing next to you on the floor. Idly, you mess with the warm o-ring at your throat, fingers brushing Koushi’s when he wraps his hands around your neck to kiss the top of your head before leaning back in his chair again.

Your brow furrows, gazing unseeingly into the kitchen across the room.

You tilt your head. “Daddy? Wasn’t this supposed to come with--”

Like he reads your mind, leather unfurls over your shoulder before the words finish coming out of your mouth, spinning down over your breast until cold metal bites at your damp thigh. You gasp and jump, gazing down at the polished silver metal hook that matches the metal on your collar, white leather of the same hue swaying back and forth.

From your other side, Koushi reaches across you to snag the tinkling metal piece, giving smiling kisses to your cheek and dragging the cool clip up your body. You shiver and wiggle, watching while he circles the clip around your tender breast, flicks the hoop back and forth over an achy, hard nipple. It’s shocking and has you pressing backwards, caught in the trap of Koushi’s arms and knees, your hands reflexively grasping around each of his ankles on either side of you.

“It did,” he breathes against your ear, clipping the hook with the sturdy o-ring. He wraps the length of the lead around his fist until it tugs taut, forcing you to arch back against him when he pulls back on it, chest jutting out and leash pressing across your cheek to angle your gaze up into his face.

Koushi slides his hand down your chest to massage firmly at your breast before surprising you with a quick, swift swat on your squished cheek. You gasp and squirm in delight at the light sting across your face, twisting your hands up in the legs of his slacks. He grips your neck just above your collar, leaning forward with puckering lips, and you stick your tongue out with an eager groan, entranced by the thick drop of saliva he spits down into your mouth.

“Good girl,” he purrs, voice layered in sweet, loving condescension, wiping his thumb across your bottom lip when you swallow. You kiss the pad, feeling a euphoric flare of rejuvenation all the way into your bones while you gaze up into his amber eyes.

He tugs teasingly on the leash, making it jingle and snap against your cheek, and smirks with a soft blush in his own.

“Let’s go for a walk, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
